conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armed forces of Greenland
I think you need to fix your navy numbers. You have the largest navy on Earth. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) opps IDK how many people even own navies Norse Folk 21:18, October 22, 2010 (UTC) fixed got rid of one 0 for each ship hows that?Norse Folk 21:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) That's much better. 40 battleships is alot for a country of 56,000 people but it's alright. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) 40 battleships with 150 (maybe more) people aprox. means 6000, 20 missile ships + 20 recon ships (I think these ones can be patrols) means around 4000 more people. TWO aircraft carriers!!!! It means another 7-8,000 people. France has only ONE, Britain has two aged and small ones, etc. 17,000 people for the navy + 1,000 tanks + 2000 IFV + etc. Who is going to make bread, serve beer, work in hospitals, and any other thing more than military? And... reading your military you have named your artifacts with your own names, what means that you are thinking your tanks, ships, etc, are "made in Greenland" what I´m afraid is totally impossible. In the real world, there are only very few nations having 1,000 tanks (USA, RUSSIA, INSIA and CHINA). France, Germany, Spain, Britain, etc, dont have 1,000 MBT. There are only one nation in the world having real battleships (USA) and most nations in the world, including those with a very good navy, dont have 40 real war ships even if you add destroyers and frigates. I dont want to be a pain but even if we have an overthechnologic world in the game there are simple things that can be impossibles. A tank costs between 3-5 million dollars, one IFV costs between 2-3 million dollars, one battleships can cost 500-700 million dollars. A fighter can cost from 50 to 80 million dollars and one aircraft carrier cost more than your nation entire GDP for a hundred of years. I´m sorry, but Greenland can not have this military. There are many interesting things you can roleplay in the game, but being a military power is not one of them. A nation such greenland should have a few patrol boats and being ambitious no more than 3000 professional military personel in total. (Army + navy + air force).BIPU Holy poop, i have no idea what to do when it comes to this game, i thought that in my head 9 years of independence would bring extreme industrialzation to greenland. I guess im not that smart after all. Im completely rewriting this. After 9 years from independece, Greenland could be a very different conutry. The game FW allows to play a nation in a more fictional way than real world, but even here there are some limits. 56,000 people are only 56,000 people in real life and in FW and this is one of the most important limits for your nation. The years of independence can boost Greenland economy. Build a story about minerals found in Greenland, talk about how foreign companies started business in Greenland, how biothech and sofware companies were born in these years, etc. Greenland can have modern industries, but it is imposible to have heavy industry in a nation with 56,000 people, so forget shipyards, forget military industry, forget cars, forget aeronautics and forget a military based on big numbers. Have a look for example to Iceland economy in the last years (forget the last ones from the crisis) and try to develop an economic model for Greenland. If you have high education level, low energy costs and good natural resources your nation will be a good place for foreign companies. Companies means taxes and with a good balance between taxes and facilities your nation would be attractive for foreign investment. This is the only way to develop Greenland economy.BIPU 21:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) okay my story will be complete in about 2 weeks (That mens its gonna be big) and i hope that some people come from other countries Norse Folk 05:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC)